Adventures in Kanto
by SeeNoEvil121
Summary: Luffy wakes up alone in a strange world and has no idea where he is, or how he got there. Now, in order to make it back to his own dimension, he must defeat the Elite Four and become the best, and find his missing Nakama along the way!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** As with many of my stories, we begin this one with a long author's note about how I can never finish a story before beginning another! Don't worry, Pirates! Will still be written, I'm just at a lack of inspiration because this one wouldn't leave me alone. God… I can't believe I'm doing this. I've never written anything like this before, so I'm a bit nervous, lol. Not sure how long it'll last, but let me know what you all think. I'm not sure what generation I plan to use, so far, I'm sticking with the originals… as for One Piece characters, this is before Alabasta, so Vivi is with them… so I guess… enjoy?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, or Pokemon.

* * *

**Adventures in Kanto**

**Waking up in a Strange World**

**Poke-what?**

The first thing Monkey D. Luffy noticed was that it was warm. The sun above was beating down on him as a light breeze was rustling his hair, tickling his forehead. He felt as if he were laying on grass; strange, he didn't remember there being grass on the Going Merry. Or had the Mikan Grove grown grass since he'd last played hide and seek in it with Usopp and Chopper yesterday? Could he have possibly fallen asleep?

He stretched and opened his mouth wide in a loud yawn. A little more sleep wouldn't hurt. He wasn't hungry, and as far as he could tell, everything was peaceful.

Until he felt something strange tickling his nose. He wrinkled his nose and waved it away, then settled into a relaxed state once again. The thing returned and he mumbled incoherently and again waved it away. When it returned a third time, he pushed himself up quickly with a, "Oi! I'm sleeping here!"

But Luffy blinked in confusion when he heard a frightened shout of, "Bulbasaur, Tackle attack!", and looked toward the source. A strange little green creature was charging toward him and as he stared at it, it rammed into him, surprisingly enough knocking him back a few feet as his hat drifted to the floor.

Luffy quickly recovered, stretching his arms back, "Gomu gomu no…"

However, before he could initiate the attack, the voice from before screamed, terrified, and his behind the strange little creature. "Wait, don't!" It was at that moment that Luffy realized that the person was a young girl, no older then ten, with short blond hair tied in pig-tails in a little black hat atop her head.

He let his arms snap back into place and stared at her, a bit confused. She was shaking, and the creature in front of her was growling defensively, almost cutely. What in the world _was _it?

"What are you?" The girl asked Luffy. "Are you some kind of Pokemon or something?"

Now that word was new. Luffy tilted his head to one side, "Poke-what?" he asked her.

"I've never seen a human that can stretch like that! You have to be a Pokemon! Or are you some kind of illusion? Where's the Pokemon casting it though?" the girl looked from side to side, searching for it.

Luffy's lips suddenly spread into a wide grin, "Oh, I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi. I'm a rubber man," he said, and to emphasize, he hooked a finger in his cheek and stretched it out. "See?" he looked toward the strange little creature with the bulb on its back. Its red eyes were watching Luffy closely. "What's that thing? Your pet? I've never seen anything like it,"

The girl looked down at the creature. "He's not my pet, he's my friend. He's a Bulbasaur,"

"Bulbasaur…?" Luffy asked. "What's a Bulbasaur."

"Don't you know anything?" the girl asked. "He's a Pokemon." She heaved an exasperated sigh and stepped toward Luffy, her fear forgotten as she grabbed his hand. "Come on, I know just the person who can explain it to you!"

Luffy staggered slightly as she started to pull him, running, toward a town nearby, and hastily, he stretched his free arm back and picked his hat up off the grass.

(--)

"What is this place?" Luffy asked as the girl led him through the door of a large building. He was surprised when the door slid open by themselves and took a moment to marvel at them before the girl with her Bulbasaur had managed to usher him onward, through another set of automatic doors and into a laboratory.

"Awesome!" Luffy exclaimed as he looked around at all the hi-tech objects and machines throughout the lab. He immediately set to touching and looking at everything, pressing random buttons to see how they worked. Normally, Nami would have gotten mad at him for doing things like this.

As that thought crossed his mind, he realized that the reason Nami wasn't getting mad was because she wasn't around. Neither was Zoro, or Usopp, or Sanji, or Chopper of even Vivi. A sudden seriousness washed over the usually aloof pirate captain and he racked his mind searching for any memory of whether or not his nakama had been in that field with him.

He knew right away that they hadn't, and he couldn't remember how he'd even gotten there. Now, Luffy forgot things often, but he always knew where his Nakama were. Well, most of the time. And now that he didn't, it unsettled him.

"Leanne? What are you doing here?" a different voice, an old man's voice, asked. "And who's your friend?" Luffy turned his head to look at the man. He had graying, almost white hair, and black eyes, and looked rather serious. He'd said Leanne. That must have been the girl's name.

"Professor Oak!" The girl said. "This is…" she trailed off, realizing she didn't know her new friend's name. She turned to look at him, "What's your name, anyway?"

"Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy," he said, pointing to himself. "Hey, Old Man, could you tell me what island this is?"

"Old man?" Professor Oak grumbled. "Well, you're in Kanto, in Pallet Town,"

"Kanto?" Luffy repeated. He'd never heard of a place like that. "How far is that from Alabasta?"

Now it was the Professor's turn to look confused. "Alabasta?" he asked. He looked at Leanne and the girl shrugged and shook her head. "Young man, where do you think you are?"

Luffy frowned, "You mean this isn't the Grand Line?" he asked. He watched as the Professor stared at him levelly, his eyes betraying nothing if he knew anything. Calmly, the Professor put a hand on Leanne's shoulder.

"Leanne, your Bulbasaur looks like it could use some fresh air. Why don't you take it outside in the sun for a while?" he suggested with a smile.

"Ok!" Leanne said, turning and running toward the door. Bulbasaur followed her and as soon as the sliding door closed behind them, Oak turned back to Luffy.

"Young Man, you are not from this dimension, are you?" he asked. Luffy shrugged.

"Don't know," he said honestly, "Nami would know, but I don't know where she is, or the rest of my Nakama for that matter. Have you seen any of them, old man? One of them has green hair, another has orange… then there's a blond, and a reindeer, and a black haired one, and a blue haired princess,"

Oak shook his head. "I haven't seen any of them, " he admitted. "But I'm certain that if you're in this world, your friends are as well,"

"So then how did I get here?" Luffy asked.

"I can't tell you that," Oak said, shaking his head, because I don't know. But there is another man who may be able to help you. And while searching for him, you can find your friends along the way," he turned away from Luffy toward a table where there was a strange red object and handed it to him, "This is a Pokedex, it's got a map of the region, and a database of Pokemon. To use it, just point it at the Pokemon and you'll be able to identify it." He pressed a button on the small device and a map came up, then he pointed to one o f the dots, "you'll find who you're looking for here. His name's Bill, he should be able to help you,"

Luffy looked at the device for a few seconds. Nami was better at these things then he was, he'd have to find her. "Thanks, old man!" he said, closing it and stuffing it into his pocket. He turned and ran toward the door, only to be stopped by the Professor calling his name.

"Wait, Luffy!" he called. Luffy stopped in his tracks and turned to face him, "You can't just leave without a Pokemon. It's dangerous out there," Oak pointed to three balls displayed on yet another table. "And take these," he in his hand, he had a handful of similar, smaller balls. Luffy looked at them briefly, then stretched his arm out to them, grabbing the one in the center, and the other arm took the smaller balls from the Professor. Oak stared at the arms, dumbfounded for several moments.

"Thanks a bunch, Old Professor," Luffy said again, looking at the strange balls. He placed the smaller ones in his empty pocket and turned back toward the door. "Now it's time to find Zoro and the others and get back home!" he declared.

"It's Professor…" Oak began, then stopped with a sigh as Luffy left. "Professor Oak. But I guess he tried to get it right in the end," he heaved a sigh and turned to his computers.

* * *

**A/N:** It's a bit strange, I know… but I actually have a plot this time! Hahaha. Well, review, tell me what you think. And don't forget to put it on your alerts if you like it! See ya next chapter where we find out what Pokemon Luffy got!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Getting the Gist of Things**

Luffy stopped in the sunlight somewhere along the path, his straw hat shading his eyes from the bright sun above. After leaving the Professor's office, he'd made his way out of the small town and had been walking along the path for quite some time. So he'd learned that he wasn't in his own… dimension, that Professor had called it. So then where was he? He looked up at the sky; fluffy white clouds painted against a deep blue canvas, just like his own.

He looked down at the strange ball in his hand, red on the top and white on the bottom, with a white button in the center. It looked like it was open-able. But how? He started by pressing the button, and nearly dropped the ball when it suddenly shrunk in his hands. He stumbled to catch it and hastily pressed the button again, returning it to its previous size.

"Stupid thing…" Luffy muttered in frustration as he tried to pry it open with his fingers. Behind him, he heard a little girl giggle and turned his head from his crouched down position.

The girl from earlier, Leanne, stood in his line of sight, still giggling. She walked toward Luffy, taking a small Pokeball from her belt in the process, and pressed the same button Luffy did to enlarge it. "You've gotta _throw_ it," she explained, "Like this. Bulbasaur, go!"

She threw her Pokeball and before it even touched the ground, it opened, emitting a white beam of light that collected on the ground in the shape of the small, four legged green creature with a bulb on the back. "Bulbasaur!" the creature exclaimed as the empty Pokeball returned to Leanne.

Luffy looked at his own Pokeball, then stood, putting on a determined expression. He mimicked the girl's posture exactly before throwing the ball and shouting, "Bulbasaur, go!"

Leanne looked at him and smiled weakly, "Well, you don't say Bulbasaur…" she said. "If you don't know what you've got inside, just say Pokeball, go!"

"Does it make a difference?" Luffy asked, pointing to the beam of white light shaping into a creature on the ground as he looked at Leanne, "The Pokemon came out, didn't it?" as he looked back at the creature, his eyes sparked with excitement and the Pokeball bounced off his head into his hands.

The Pokemon before him was a two foot tall orange lizard with two sharp pointed teeth visible within its open mouthed smile. It was standing on two legs, and at the tip of its thick tale was a strongly burning flame. "Charmander!" it said cheerfully.

"Awesome!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Wow, you picked a Charmander!" Leanne said. "They're so cute!"

"Woah, it's got a fire on its tail!" Luffy said. He'd somehow managed to make his way to the Pokemon and was kneeling in front of it. "Shishishi, I'll bet you can warm up some food with that! I wish Sanji were here to cook it," He stepped around it to further examine its tail, "You know, your fire reminds me of my brother. You're like a Little Ace!"

"Charmander, char!" the Charmander exclaimed with just as much enthusiasm as his new owner.

"So do all of these Pokemon things have weird powers?" Luffy asked Leanne as he began walking again. The Charmander jogged briefly to catch up with him, then walked beside the teen. Leanne quickly caught up with them, her Bulbasaur right on her tail and nodded.

"Yep. But there's more then just plant and fire like Bulbasaur and Charmander,"

"Little Ace," Luffy corrected quickly.

"Right, Little Ace," Leanne said, "There's also electricity, ice, flying, rock, tons of 'em! My dream is to collect all of the Pokemon in the world and become a great Pokemon Trainer! Do you have a dream, Luffy?"

A broad grin spread across Luffy's face, "Sure do," he said, "I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" This seemed to startle the young girl to the point of stopping, but Luffy paid not attention. He simply pressed onward. She wanted to ask what he meant, but before she could, a little bird appeared, stopping Luffy in his tracks.

Luffy stared at the bird quizzically for a few seconds and suddenly, his mouth started to water. Before his eyes, the bird changed to a cooked bird, steaming with all sorts of spices that Sanji used to use. "Meat!" he exclaimed, and he stretched a single arm forward, grabbing the unsuspecting bird. The creature reacted quickly, pecking its beak into Luffy's hand.

"Meat?! No, Luffy, you're not supposed to eat it!" Leanne said quickly. The insistent pecking finally got Luffy to release it, blowing on his hand from the stinging pain it left behind. "That's a Pidgey! A Pokemon!"

Luffy looked at the bird in confusion, pouting slightly, "Well if you don't eat it, what are you supposed to do with it?" he asked.

"You catch it with the Pokeball!" Leanne explained. "But first…. Hey, Luffy, hold on!" she said, as Luffy had reached into his large pockets to get a Pokeball. He examined it briefly, then pressed the button to enlarge it before throwing it at the Pidgey. The Pokemon turned into a beam of light and folded itself into the Pokeball and the ball fell to the ground, shaking with the button glowing a bright red color.

"Yosh! I caught it!" Luffy exclaimed with excitement. However, a loud pop caught his attention and he looked toward the ball again, surprised to find that it was returning to him and the bird was free again.

"Like I was saying, you've gotta weaken it first, Luffy!" Leanne said in exasperation.

"Weaken it?" Luffy asked, looking down at the ball now in his hand. He nodded with a determined expression and lifted one arm, "Yosh! I understand! Gomu gomu no…" his arm stretched back and Leanne watched it, still completely in shock at the ability. Suddenly, the arm shot toward the Pidgey, "Pistol!"

Pidgey jumped up and took off into the sky. "Ah! It dodged it!" Luffy said, surprised. He cowered as the bird dove at him several times in a fierce tackle attack. "How am I supposed to hit it if it won't stop moving?" Luffy asked.

"Bulbasaur, we've gotta help him!" Leanne said to her Pokemon. Bulbasaur nodded and stepped forward, waiting for an order, "Use that vine whip I taught you!"

"Saur!" Bulbasaur said with a nod. Vines stretched from the bulb on his back, stretching up to the sky and wrapping around the Pidget. "Now, Luffy, use Little Ace's scratch attack to take it down!"

"R-right!" Luffy said a bit uncertainly. He looked at his Charmander, "Yosh, Little Ace. Use Scratch!"

"Charmander!" Little Ace exclaimed. He jumped up at the Pidgey, his sharp claws extended and ready to strike, and when he was within range, he swiped at the bird. Bulbasaur released it in time to avoid the injury and the Pidgey fell to the ground with a thud, Little Ace following after and landing on his feet.

"Now, catch it, Luffy!" Leanne said.

"Yosh!" Luffy said. He threw the Pokeball at Pidgey and again, the Pokemon was drawn into the ball. Luffy watched, holding his breath, as it began to shake and tremble with the Pidgey's attempt to escape, then remained still.

For a moment, all was still. Then, Leanne grinned, "You did it, Luffy!" she exclaimed. Luffy smiled and ran toward the ball, picking it up off the ground. He looked at it; he couldn't see the Pidgey in there, but he was certain he'd caught it. He held the ball out to his small audience.

"Shishishi, I caught the bird thing!" he said triumphantly. He looked back at the ball again before allowing it to shrink back to normal size and placing it in his pocket. "Thanks, Leanne!"

Leanne smiled and blushed slightly, "It was no problem," she said with an embarrassed laugh. "Now, let's go find Bill! Then we can figure out how to find your friends and get you home!" She extended her Pokeball, calling her Bulbasaur back in, and started walking. Luffy looked at Little Ace, considering following suit, but decided against it and started after Leanne.

"Come on, Little Ace," he said over his shoulder at the confused Charmander. The creature smiled and quickly caught up with him, walking beside his much taller master.

"Charmander, char!" it said excitedly, and the three continued down the path to the next town.

**A/N:** This is an unbearably short chapter… but I didn't want to put too much here, nor do I want to just jump into everything. It's just starting after all. So, thanks to those who reviewed, I appreciate it, and I'm sorry for the long delay and short chapter but I'll do better next time! Promise! So, until then, review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Adventures in Kanto**

**I'm Not a Pokemon, You Asshole!

* * *

**

Luffy sat cross-legged on the ground, staring down at the Pokeball in front of him which contained the Pidgey he'd caught earlier. Leanne sat across from him, watching the ball with just as much intensity, and Little Ace sat beside him, his tail swishing from side to side.

"So…" Luffy said slowly, his eyes never leaving the ball. "What exactly does this pigeon thing do? It's kind of small, isn't it?"

"Well, let's find out," Leanne said. "Professor Oak gave you a PokeDex, right?" Seeing the quizzical expression on his face, Leanne explained, "The miniature red computer thing?" she tried. When he still didn't seem to understand, she sighed and reached into the bag slung over her shoulder. Considering that this boy was seven years older than herself, he didn't really know much, "Look, this thing," she said.

She presented a small computer PokeDex, though instead of red, hers was pink, to Luffy. Seeing it seemed to spark something in Luffy's mind, because he fished around in his pockets shortly after spotting it. "You mean this thing?" he asked, showing his similar looking red one.

"Exactly!" Leanne said with a nod. "Now, all you've gotta do is let Pidgey out of the Pokeball and point the PokeDex at it and presto! It'll tell you everything about Pidgey!"

"But if I let it go, won't it run away?" Luffy asked uncertainly. He'd just caught the Pokemon, he didn't want to lose it. Leanne shook her head.

"Nuh-uh. It's yours now. Since you've caught it, it should listen to you,"

"Yosh, let's try it!" Luffy said. He reached forward and grabbed the ball from the ground, then held it out to release the Pokemon within. The red beam of light took a few moments to form into the shape of the Pidgey before solidifying to reveal the small bird creature.

"So… like this?" Luffy asked. He opened the flap of the PokeDex and pointed it at Pidgey.

"PIDGEY: THE TINY BIRD POKEMON," The Pokedex said in a computer-like voice. Luffy stared at it with sparkling eyes.

"Awesome!!!" he exclaimed in excitement.

"A COMMON SIGHT IN FORESTS AND WOODS. VERY DOCILE. IF ATTACKED, IT WILL OFTEN KICK UP SAND TO PROTECT ITSELF RATHEN THEN FIGH BACK. PIDGEY HAS AN EXTREMELY SHARP SENSE OF DIREECTION AND CAN UNERRINGLY RETURN HOME, HOWEVER FAR IT MAY BE REMOVED FROM ITS SURROUNDINGS."

"Hmm…" Luffy muttered, looking at the bird as Little Ace stepped forward to introduce itself. It looked at the Charmander wearily before producing what appeared to be a smile and extending a wing to him. When the introductions were done, Luffy managed to returned both to the PokeBalls and put away the PokeDex. "Maybe I'll give this one to Zoro when I find him. He has a bad sense of direction, maybe this will help him,"

"Zoro?" Leanne repeated slowly, testing the word on her tongue. "Is that one of your friends? It's the second name I've heard you mention. You also said… Nami?"

"Yep," Luffy said, "Zoro and Nami were the first ones to join my crew. Then Usopp, Sanji, Vivi, and Chopper," he counted the six names off with his fingers as he walked.

"Wow, you have a lot of friends, don't you?" Leanne asked, intrigued as she followed. "What are they like?"

"Some of them aren't very nice," Luffy said, "But they're all really strong. Vivi's a princess from a kingdom called Alabasta, but don't tell anyone; we've got to take her there, so we can't stay here in this place too long. Chopper's our doctor, really reliable little guy! Sanji's our cook! You can't beat Sanji's food, no one cooks better then he can! But he doesn't let any of us eat until Nami and Vivi have their food.

"Usopp is our marksman and he's such a cool guy to be around! He tells a lot of stories and he likes to say he's Captain, but I am. Nami's the navigator and she's the best one on the Grand Line without a doubt! But she's not someone you want to get angry, she's scary when she's angry… then there's Zoro. He's gonna be the world's greatest swordsman!"

"Wow! They all sound so awesome!" Leanne said, "I hope I get to meet them!"

"Well if you stick with me, you definitely will!" Luffy said cheerfully, smiling down at Leanne. He watched the girl smile softly and hold the backpack straps with both hands, a newfound bounce in her stride. Suddenly, she beamed and ran a few paces, over a slight hill. Luffy watched her, confused, as she stopped at the top and turned to look at him.

"Hey! We made it!" She exclaimed. Luffy ran up the hill to catch up with her and looked down to see the small green town in the distance. "Viridian City! If we keep up at the pace we're going, we'll make it before dark!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Luffy asked. He grabbed Leanne and pulled her onto his back, then checked the Pokeballs in his pocket to ensure they were safe, "Hold on tight!" He stretched both of his arms back, forcing Leanne to grab his neck tightly to avoid falling. "Gomu gomu no…"

"Wait. Luffy what are you doing?" She asked uncertainly. Luffy only laughed and let his arms shoot forward. Leanne watched as they stretched to grab a tree ahead of them and quickly tightened her grip, burring her face in Luffy's hair.

"Rocket!" Luffy shouted. Suddenly, they were pulled forward and rocketed into the air. Leanne's scream faded into the distance as the two disappeared into the sky, leaving a very confused wild Pidgey in a tree staring in awe.

(--)

Viridian City was especially peaceful today as the cheerful inhabitants went about their business. The sign at the border of the town reading 'The Eternally Green Paradise' couldn't be truer for this particular city – where there weren't lush green trees, there were cozy little houses in the living district, and in what seemed to be a downtown, there were shops and Pokemon Centers. In the center of the city, there was a Pokemon Gym, which was at the moment closed.

The peace was disturbed as the sound of a high pitched scream began to reach the happy citizens in the 'downtown' area, and confused, they all looked around before looking to the sky. They weren't sure exactly what they were seeing, but to each and every one of them, it looked like a boy, with a young girl on his back. Were they flying?

But it was revealed moments later that they weren't flying, but rather falling, as the two crashed into the center of the street hard enough to create a small crater around them. Several people ran away from the scene while others rushed forward toward it. Already, there was the sound of sirens.

Luffy lay on his back in the crater, Leanne laying on her back on top of him with a dizzy expression in her eyes. As he sat up, the young girl fell into this lap, still unwilling to move. "Shishishi, that was fun!" he said as he stretched his arm to grab his hat, which had fallen in the crash. Leanne suddenly regained her composure and jumped up, hitting Luffy over the head with a single fist. Lufy grabbed his head after putting the hat over it with tears in his eyes, "Ow! What was that for?!"

"That was too dangerous!" She complained, "We could've died!"

Luffy stood up, unintentionally knocking Leanne off, and dusted off his clothing, "You worry too much," he declared, "I had everything under control," he put a hand on his hat and pulled it back slightly as he examined his surroundings, "Hmm… I went farther then I wanted to…"

"You just said you had it under control!" Leanne said.

"Is everyone alright down there?" An older female's voice asked, prompting both Luffy and Leanne to look up out of the crater. The woman had short blue hair and wore a dark blue officer uniform. A small orange and black striped dog-like creature stood beside her, looking down into the hole.

"Yep, just fine!" Leanne responded. Luffy looked up at the woman and tensed. Although the colors and appearance were strange, uniforms and hats were normally representations of the Marines. He quickly prepared himself to fight.

"Hey, who's she? A Marine?" he asked Leanne seriously. The girl looked up at him and shook her head.

"No," she whispered, "That's Officer Jenny. She's a cop, just checking on us. We made a huge commotion, you know! Normally people who fall from the sky that hard don't survive! Now let's get out of here before she starts questioning us!" she grabbed Luffy's hand and tugged, pulling him up the slope of the crater, but as soon as they reached it, something else hit the pirate, knocking him down into it again.

Leanne almost fell with him, but she released his hand just before that could happen and spun around. "Luffy!" she shouted, surprised and honestly concerned. Whatever had hit him was a small brown creature wearing what looked like a pink hat with enormous horns. It was holding Luffy's head, almost as if suffocating him.

"It's a Pokemon!" someone shouted, pointing. Then, the creature lifted its head, revealing tearful eyes bearing a suddenly angry expression.

"I'm not a Pokemon ,you asshole! I'm a Reindeer!" it insisted. The fact that it spoke surprised the bystanders, even Officer Jenny, enough to send them staggering back uncertainly. Luffy took that opportunity to breathe now that fur wasn't blocking his airway and sat up once again, grabbing the little Reindeer and lifting it off the ground at arms length.

"Chopper!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

Leanne stared at the two, dumbfounded. Only a few minutes ago, Luffy had told her about Chopper, the doctor, but he never said that he wasn't human! The little reindeer was looking at Luffy again, tears filling his large round eyes and falling down his blue nose.

"Luffy! I thought I'd never see you again!" Chopper said, squirming out of Luffys hands and jumping to wrap his small arms around his captain's waist. Luffy caught him and laughed happily at the sight of his friend, "then I haerd the crash and I _knew_ it was you! Where are the others?"

Luffy frowned, "You mean they aren't with you?" he asked. Chopper released him and stood on the ground in the center of the crater, ignoring the people staring, and shook his head. Luffy heaved a disappointed sigh briefly, then smiled, "Well, at least I found one of you! We've gotta go look for the others," he looked around, his eyes stopping on the Officer, and called, "Hey, Officer Lady! Do you know a guy named Bill?"

Officer Jenny seemed taken aback by the question, and in fact looked confused by the entire situation, but regardless, she responded, "Uh, yes, I know of him,"

"Could you tell me where he is?" Luffy asked, "Some old Tree Professor in the town over that way told me to find him,"

"Tree Professor…?" Jenny repeated. Then, as if struck by a revelation, she lifted a finger and said, "Oh, you mean Professor Oak!"

"Yeah, that was it!" Luffy said.

"Professor Oak sent you after Bill? Well, come with me! Lucky for you, I know just how to contact him!" she said. Then, she turned away from the crater. Luffy looked up at Leanne, then down at Chopper and simultaneously, the three of them ran up the slope and followed Jenny. She was sitting on a blue motorcycle with an extra side-car attached to the side, and the Pokemon she once had had disappeared from site, presumably into a Pokeball. "It'll be a tight squeeze, but the three of you should be able to fit in that,"

"Yosh!" Luffy said, jumping into the cabin. Leanne squeezed in beside him and Chopper sat on top of the two. Then, leaving the confused people and the crater behind, Officer Jenny sped off toward the Police Station.

* * *

**A/N:** Phew, this took me a while! At first, I was going to bring in Usopp, but I decided against it and brought Chopper instead. Ultimately, I'm pretty satisfied now that I've finally finished it. Another version included a battle… but I didn't find it necessary. Keep in mind I haven't seen Pokemon in years, so I don't know the characters very well (I.e., Officer Jenny, Bill, etc) so I'm relying on Wiki's for that. But that aside, the first Nakama is found and we're on our way! Tell me if there's any OOCness please and I'll correct it in further chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

**Adventures in Kanto**

**Bill – The Pokemaniac**

The ride to the police station was a quick one, mostly due to the strange flashing lights and high pitched sound that echoed through the streets and seemed to be coming from the car itself. Luffy wanted to ask why people moved out of the way for them, but decided against it. It was probably the same reason people cleared the way for Marines.

So he focused on looking around the large city – he'd never seen buildings like this; some were strangely shaped, others with too many windows, others with flashing lights. It was exciting. His eyes were sparkles, very much like Chopper, as they both did everything they could to take in every bit of this place.

"Would you guys quick gawking at everything?" Leanne said uncomfortably as the two squished her into a small portion at the very end of the seat, "There's cities way cooler then Viridian City further ahead!"

"But the last one wasn't like this – what did you call it? Pallet Town?" Luffy said. "There's so many more strange looking animals here!"

"You think they're strange? That Pokemon pet thing in your lap is strange," Officer Jenny said, catching part of the conversation. She turned the motorcycle into the parking lot of a large blue building, the base, Luffy believed. But as soon as she'd said that statement, Chopper 's amazement disappeared and he rounded on her angrily.

"I said I'm a _reindeer_," he corrected, "Not a Pokemon! Reindeer! And I'm not his pet either, we're Nakama!"

"That's right!" Luffy said, "Chopper's the doctor in our group!"

Jenny, having turned off the motorcycle and allowed the group out, just stared at the small reindeer Chopper in disbelief. Chansey was the only Pokemon Doctor that she knew of, so it startled her that this… what had he called himself – reindeer? – was a doctor as well.

But what startled her further when suddenly, the older boy with the Straw Hat collapsed (Did she really not know their names?).

"Luffy!" Leanne and Chopper exclaimed at the same time. While Leanne only stood there with a shocked expression, Chopper sprang into action, checking Luffy's pulse, pulling a stethoscope out of his little pink backpack, then checking his blood pressure with another object that was pulled out.

And then, Chopper stopped altogether when a loud rumble echoed around them. Officer Jenny, Leanne, and even the once frantic Chopper 'sweat dropped' at the occurrence. "Sanji…" Luffy complained, putting a hand on his growling stomach, "I'm hungry…"

(--)

Within the police station, Luffy and the others were graciously provided with food, Pokemon included. So Little Ace, Pidgey, and Bulbasaur stood on the floor, eating from the bowls provided. The assistants in the station tried to feed Chopper in the same way, but he'd immediately protested, once again stating rather aggressively that he was _not_ a Pokemon, before proceeding to timidly ask for the same food as the others.

But it was hard for the Pokemon and Leanne to concentrate on their first and probably their only helping when Luffy was well on his way to his tenth and Chopper had already cleared three. "Wow, you guys sure can eat, huh?" Leanne asked with a small, almost embarrassed smile.

"This is nothing," Chopper said, finishing his plate and putting it in the pile with the others. That seemed to satisfy him, because he sat back comfortably in his chair with a content expression, "We buy enough food to last a month for one week on the ship because of his appetite." In an undertone so Luffy couldn't hear, he added, "Usopp says it's because Luffy has a monster and he needs to eat twice as much so that it won't eat us,"

"Really, he eats that much?!" Leanne asked, surprised. Part of her believed the monster story, but the part that wanted to be adult didn't, so she was torn between asking about that. To suffice, she said, "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Food? Dangerous?" Luffy said as he pushed his plate aside and asked for another. It was placed in front of him and he scarfed it down before answering, "Shishishi, you're funny! How could food be dangerous?" He added that final plate to the pile nearby and was about to ask for another when Officer Jenny reappeared in the room, a shocked expression upon seeing so many plates and a much rounder boy sitting in the spot Luffy once filled.

"If you guys are all finished, I got Bill on the line for you," she said slowly.

Luffy looked surprised, "Really? Already?" he asked. "Wow, thanks Officer Lady," He stood up, Chopper right behind him, and the two started toward Jenny. Leanne, who still hadn't finished, joined them, but Jenny insisted against it.

"Bill wants to speak with the young man and his friend alone. You finish eating. In the mean time, keep an eye on the Pokemon," She said, "They'll only be a minute." Then, she followed them into the other room.

Leanne was left alone with the three Pokemon with a rather crestfallen expression on her face. She sighed and sat back down and silently continued eating her food. The Pokemon looked up at her briefly, then at each other with worried expressions before hesitantly continuing their foods.

(--)

"Right through here," Officer Jenny said, holding open a door for Chopper and Luffy. The two walked in to see a large computer-like object with a phone on it – though of course they had no idea what it was – and Jenny closed the door behind them, leaving them alone. On the screen, they caught a glimpse of a man with green hair and Luffy's spirits soared momentarily.

There was only one man he knew with green hair! "Zoro!" he exclaimed. He ran to the screen, but was disappointed to see that the figure standing on the other side was not Zoro, but rather another man who had the same hair color, though a bit longer and in a darker shade. Whoever it was didn't seem to be looking at Luffy, but rather focused on something to his left. "Hello?" Luffy said, "Moss hair guy?"

"I don't think he can hear you," Chopper said, whispering, though there was no need. He was attempting to hide behind Luffy's legs, but was doing it in reverse, with half of his face hidden and his body out in the open. "Maybe it's like the Den Den Mushi. Try picking up that thing,"

He pointed to the phone attached to the machine and Luffy picked it up and looked at it. "Hello?" he tried.

The person in the screen jumped in surprise and turned to look at them. "Oh, hello!" he said quickly, "You must be the boy that Professor Oak told me about. Yes, I've been wanting to hear from you, I was very pleased when Officer Jenny called and said you were in Viridian City," He looked at Luffy, then turned his gaze to Chopper and stood, staring.

"Oh, is that a Pokemon? I've never seen one like that!" the excitement in his voice caused Chopper to tense and realize that he was hiding improperly, so he quickly corrected himself.

"I'm not a Pokemon!" he said again from his hiding place.

"Oh, right," the man said, sitting down, "Forgive me! I got a little excited there, but I forget you're with the Strawhat boy, correct? You couldn't possibly be a Pokemon," he looked admiringly at Chopper, "Still, to think there are such strange looking creatures in existence,"

"So… who exactly are you?" Luffy interrupted, confused. The man looked at him and smiled, embarrassed.

"That's right, I haven't introduced myself, have I? Forgive my rudeness – My name is Bill. I'm a Pokemaniac,"

"A maniac?" Chopper repeated, tightening his grip on Luffy's legs.

"Oh, so you're the guy the tree professor told me to come to!" Luffy asked.

"Yes, that's right. Professor Oak did tell me about you. From another dimension, am I right?"

"That's what he told me, but I'm not too sure what that means. Can't I just get a ship and sail back to the Grand Line?" he asked. Chopper's timidness was slowly fading and he cautiously stepped out of his hiding place behind his captain.

Bill seemed confused by the question, "There is no such thing as the Grand Line in this world," he said, "and because of that, you can't do that." He frowned, crossing his arms and looking at Luffy and Chopper, "Your appearance in this particular dimension must be the work of some kind of Pokemon,"

"You mean a Pokemon brought us here?" he asked, "But why?"

"It might have been entire unintentional," Bill said, "Things appear and disappear in this world all the time and before, no one really understood why. You say you woke up a few days ago?"

Luffy nodded, "Yeah, that's right," he said.

"About a week ago, there was a strange fluctuation of energy, but the source is unknown. For decades, there have been theories of Pokemon that can travel through dimensions, time and space," he reached somewhere to his left and took hold of a thick book, then opened it and leafed through the pages, "There have been reported sightings of Pokemon who appear in the sky and then seem to disappear a few moments later, looking almost as if they've walked into a tunnel. There's just no explanation for it. Ah-hah!" he added, having finally found what he was looking for. He turned the book to Luffy and pointed.

They were shown a drawing of a large white creature, seeming to be roaring or growling, that appeared to be wearing some sort of armor with purple lines on it. Metal looking wings sprouted from its shoulders and it seemed to be flying.

"We call this creature Palkia – It's a legendary Pokemon that's rarely ever spotted, but when it is, encounters are so brief that the person who views it isn't even sure if it's real. The artist who drew this happened to be looking through a pair of binoculars, bird watching, when he spotted it and managed to re-create it from memory, but this is our only indication to its appearance,"

"So what does that thing… Palkia, have to do with us?" Chopper asked.

"One theory for Palkia's brief appearances and immediate disappearances is that he can travel through dimensions, which means others besides our own. There's a chance that while travelling in your dimension, it accidentally brought you along with it," Bill explained.

"So all I have to do is find this… whatever it's called?" Luffy asked.

"Palkia isn't that easy to find." Bill said, "It's a dimensional traveler… but I've heard stories that it shows itself to powerful trainers. Maybe…" he paused, then, his face lit up, "Maybe if you get all of the Gym Badges and defeat the Elite Four, you'll be able to find it!"

"Gym Badges…?" Luffy repeated, "How do I do that?"

"Professor Oak gave you the PokeDex, right? And it's equipped with a Map? Well, you have to go to all of the big dots on the map – the cities. In each city, including the one you're in, there's a Pokemon Gym, where you battle with your Pokemon. Every time you win a battle against one of the leaders of those gyms, you get a badge," he lifted one – a shimmering blue teardrop. "This is the Cerulean City Badge. They all look similar to this, but with different shapes and colors. Once you get all eight, you have to fight the Elite Four and maybe – just maybe, you'll be able to draw out the Palkia!"

"Yosh! I understand!" Luffy exclaimed, "So I've just gotta beat all of those guys and I'll be able to go home with my friends! Where's the Gym in this city, Moss hair guy?"

Bill ignored the nickname and answered, "The Gym in Viridian City is closed at the moment, so you'll have to start in Pewter City. Make sure you train your Pokemon well in the way so that you can beat the leader. Once you get started, the rest will be simple! How many Pokemon do you have?"

Luffy considered this question briefly. Pidgey didn't count – he was going to give that to Usopp or Zoro… so that left Little Ace, "One," he answered.

Bill shook his head, "No, that won't do," he said. He stood up again and turned disappeared from the screen, leaving Luffy and Chopper gawking at it. Where did he go?! He returned moments later, holding a Pokeball. "This ball contains an Eevee – it's a very rare Pokemon with a strange genetic code, so take care to think carefully before choosing its evolution,"

He placed the ball into a machine next to him and after pressing a button, it disappeared in a zap of light. Moments later, it appeared in a machine next to the phone with a similar zap, startling Chopper and causing him to once again hide behind the amazed Luffy.

"Awesome! It jumped through the weird thing!" he exclaimed, referring to the phone as the 'weird thing'. He reached for the Pokeball and looked at it. "I can have this? Really Moss guy?"

"Of course, of course!" he said. "Now then, I've got to return to my studies. If you ever need anything, or better yet, if you discover something, don't hesitate to give me a call!" and then, the screen went black.

Luffy returned the phone to the receiver and looked at the Pokeball in his hand. He grinned and looked down at Chopper. "Alright, Chopper, you heard him. We've got to get those badge things and find everyone, then we'll be able to go home!" he said. He ran to the door and opened it, "Let's get started!" he declared, running out.

"L-Luffy! Wait for me!" Chopper shouted as he ran after his captain. Now that they knew what they had to do, there was no more time to waste!

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that concludes the search for Bill! And Luffy's received a new Pokemon! Next, they travel through the maze that's Viridian Forest to get to Pewter City! Phew, this was difficult to write. It took me forever to figure out how it'd work and I hope it makes some sort of sense! Thanks for reading and remember to review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Adventures in Kanto**

**The Viridian Forest – **

**Introducing Team Rocket!

* * *

**

The trees were a bright shade of green and were situated all around the Viridian Forest so thickly that it was nearly impossible to penetrate them. Were it not for that fact, and the fact that Leanne had strictly demanded that Luffy and Chopper stay to the _path_, Luffy would have immediately set off into the trees to explore.

"This place is like a maze," Leanne had said upon their entrance, "It's really easy to get lost. Make a wrong turn, or lose track of where you're going, and you'll be lost forever! I've heard that some trainers go in, but never come out!"

"Lost forever?" Chopper repeated uncertainly. His hooves were draw up to his mouth nervously and he stood extremely close to the relaxed Luffy.

"Well, if we get lost," Luffy had said, "I'll just climb one of those trees and try to find the way out,"

So far, they hadn't gotten lost – in fact, they were near the edge of the path around a campfire that Little Ace had produced (Much to Chopper's surprise), enjoying themselves. Leanne was sitting on top of a sleeping bag she'd produced from her backpack, and Luffy and Chopper were sitting enjoying the campfire with their hands hovering nearby.

Leanne leaned forward and poked the fire with an extra stick, producing dozens of small sparks that drifted into the air and faded a few feet above the heat. The ten-year-old yawned loudly, but persisted, determined _not_ to be the first to fall asleep.

Luffy watched a few more sparks rise up before leaning back, using his arms as support and gazing up at the many stars. Chopper tilted his large head back as well and frowned slightly, "Even the constellations are different in this place," he said, "I don't see any that I recognize,"

"Constellations?" Luffy repeated. He tilted his head, squinting his eyes. Nami had mentioned something about constellations once, but never quite understood their significance.

"When I used to live with the other Reindeer on Drum Island, we used to use the stars to travel, since we didn't have compasses. The moon is there, and in the daytime the sun is there too, but everything else is so unfamiliar,"

Leanne frowned slightly and looked away from the flames up to the stars as well, "My dad told me all about the constellations," She said, lifting a hand and pointing at a group that looked, to Luffy, similar to a large lion-like creature, "That ones Entei – Embodiment of Volcanos. It points East." She moved her finger and the boys followed as she pointed out another cluster, this one looking very much like a large tiger, "That one there is Raikou – Embodiment of Lightning. It faces West. Then there's Suicune, Embodiment of the North Wind,"

She pointed in a different direction, where there was a group that looked similar to a large canine. "That one faces North of course, and the last star is Jirachi," she pointed at a particularly bright star in the South. "Sometimes, they call it the South Star, but it was named after a legendary Wish Granting Pokemon. They're all based on Legendary Pokemon, actually and used by travelers to find their way,"

Chopper made a mental note of these stars, knowing he'd have to indicate them to Nami so that she'd be able to navigate when the found her. Luffy, however, was more drawn to the fact that the constellations were legendary Pokemon, and thus didn't retain any of the directional information.

Before anything more could be said, the bushes on the other side of the path began to rustle, prompting all three of them to look toward them. The area was suddenly deathly quiet save for the occasional crackling of the fire. That silence was interrupted, however, by a rough, accented voice asking in a harsh whisper, "Do ya think they heard us?"

Another voice answered, this one male. "I don't think so," he whispered, "If we stay quiet, we'll be ok,"

"If you two idiots keep talking, they're bound to discover us!" an obviously annoyed female voice said, louder then the others. Her statement was followed by two 'thumps', possible the sound of her fists hitting the other two on the head.

"We already have…" Leanne, Luffy, and Chopper said simultaneously. The entire bush seemed to freeze briefly, then shudder as the trio behind it gathered their bearings, and then, a cat-like creature appeared. It was cream colored, with black trims around the front of its ears and long whiskers. The tip of its tail curled and was a light brown color that matched its back paws, and in the center of its forehead was some sort of golden plate. It stood on its hind legs with a grin on its face (which seemed to have no nose)

Leanne instantly pulled out he Pokedex and pointed it at the creature, "What is that?" She asked. The Pokedex, as expected, responded.

"MEOWTH: THE SCRATCH CAT POKEMON," it began, _"Meowth loves to roam at night to gather coins and other objects that sparkle, but it spends most of its daytime hours sleeping,"_

"So it's a useless Pokemon," Luffy said bluntly. "If it does nothing but sleep all day and collect shiny objects…"

Meowth deflated slightly upon hearing that, obviously caught off guard by the bluntly insulting comment, "Hey, that's too much," he complained.

This caught Leanne completely off guard and she rose to her feet, pointing at the Meowth in shock, "It talked!" she shouted. Then, she pointed at Chopper, " I knew it! You are a Pokemon!"

Chopper stared at Leanne, angry and confused at the same time, "How does that make me a Pokemon? I said I'm a reindeer!"

"Ah! It talks!" Meowth said in surprise, pointing at Chopper. "How is it possible! I'm the only Pokemon that can talk!"

"Because I'm not a Pokemon!" Chopper responded, turning back to Meowth.

He was surprised to see two more figures appear, the man and woman. The woman had long plum colored hair and blue eyes and wore a white shirt with a red 'R' imprinted in the front, exposing her midriff with a black undershirt, just as short, beneath it. She wore thigh high black boots with a skirt that ended several inches above it, and long gloves that looked to be attached to the rest of her uniform covered her entire arms.

The male had long (for a boy's standard, extending almost to his shoulders) blue hair and green eyes, wearing an outfit similar to the woman's. He wore a black undershirt beneath a white shirt with a red 'R' imprinted on it, and long white pants tucked into a pair of black boots. Black gloves covered his hands, his long sleeved shirt tucked into them.

"Ooh, the boss will definitely give us a promotion if we bring back that prize!" The woman declared gleefully.

"Yes, and most certainly a very generous raise!" The man added.

"Meowth! Let's do it then!" Meowth added.

"Uh… who exactly are you guys?" Leanne asked, looking at the trio. Luffy and Chopper nodded in agreement with her question. Who were they?

"Us?" The woman asked. "Well allow us to introduce ourselves! Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double," The man added.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all peoples within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

The woman stepped forward, her arms crossed over her chest as she smirked at the three before her, "Jessie," She said.

The man stood right beside her, the two back to back in a similar pose as he said, "James,"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

Meowth stepped forward now, position himself in front of the two as he said, "Meowth, that's right!"

For a while Luffy, Leanne, and Chopper stared dumbfounded at the strange trio. Then, simultaneously, both Chopper and Luffy exclaimed, "Awesome!" with great enthusiasm as Leanne tilted her head.

"Team Rocket?" She asked, "Who's that?"

"That's none of your concern," Jessie said, "All that matters is that we're here,"

"And that we're going to take that strange talking Pokemon!" James said.

"So hand 'im over or we'll have to take 'im by force!" Meowth concluded.

Luffy looked around, searching for the Pokemon that this trio, Team Rocket, they'd called themselves, were talking about. It wasn't until his eye fell on Chopper that he pointed at the reindeer, at which point the Rockets nodded. "Oh, you can't have Chopper. He's my Nakama and besides, he's not a Pokemon," he said.

Jessie reached behind her back, extracting a miniaturized Pokeball, which she promptly expanded to its normal size. James followed suit, and simultaneously, they threw the balls into the air.

"Then prepare to face the expertise of Team Rocket! Ekans, Poison Sting!" she shouted. From the Pokeball, a purple and yellow snake with a yellow colored band around its neck emerged, the yellow rattle at the tip of its tail shaking dangerously. It uncoiled itself, it slitted yellow eyes staring at Chopper as it hissed and from its mouth, multiple glowing needles emerged, flying at the little reindeer.

"Koffing!" James declared, "Show them your Smog!" The Pokemon that emerged from the ball looked like a large purple ball with bumps all around it. It looked relaxed, blissful, and had small puffs of yellowish green smoke about its body.

Luffy grabbed the startled Chopper quickly by the arm and tugged him out of the way of the needles, allowing them to stab into the ground before fading. The yellowish smog that emerged from Koffing's body surrounded the group, forcing choked coughs from their lungs. Leanne quickly released her Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, Tackle attack!" She said with a choking cough.

Bulbasaur stayed low to the ground, the effects of the lighter layer of smoke not as intense, and ran through the smog toward the source. When he was within range, he jumped, ramming into Koffing and knocking its floating body out of the air, thus canceling out the attack.

Now that he was able to see, Luffy reached into his pocket and grabbed a Pokeball of his own. In most cases, he'd take care of these guys on his own, but if he was going to beat the Gym Leaders, his Pokemon had to get stronger, and this was the best way to do it. "Little Ace, go!" he shouted. He took a moment to remember the name of the attack, then called it out, "Use Scratch on the snake thing!"

"Char!" Little Ace responded. It ran toward Ekans and swiped at it, bu the Ekans was faster. It twisted nimbly aside.

"Ekans, trap it with Wrap!" Jessie ordered. Ekans quickly moved behind Little Ace and wrapped its own body around him, squeezing tightly enough to hinder breathing.

"Bulbasaur, help him!" Leanne called. Now that the smog had cleared, she could speak properly and as soon as he heard the command, Bulbasaur ran toward Little Ace and Ekans.

But by this time, Koffing had recovered from the strike and James was quick to act, "Koffing, stop that Bulbasaur with a Tackle attack!" he called. Koffing flew to Bulbasaur, ramming into the small plant-like creature's side several yards away from Little Ace and knocking it away. "Follow up with Poison Gas!"

A different gas from before emerged from Koffing's body, this one was greener and much darker. It engulfed Bulbasaur, clouding him from view as he began to rise, and when it had cleared, the little green Pokemon was lying on the ground, his eyes closed and looking rather sick.

"Bulbasaur!" Leanne gasped. She ran toward Bulbasaur without hesitation and scooped him into her rams. He opened his eyes briefly to look at her, muttering a weak "Saur' before closing them again and lying motionless. "He's been poisoned…" she muttered worriedly.

Luffy looked at Leanne and Bulbasaur, his fists clenched. He looked back to Little Ace, who was still struggling with the wrap attack. The flame on the tip of its tail, once shining brightly, was obviously weaker. This wasn't working – not at all. The Pokemon just weren't strong enough. He reached for another Pokeball, to release a different Pokemon, but as his hand began to disappear into his pocket, he felt a pair of sharp claws suddenly cut deeply into his arm.

"Ow!" he shouted, surprised. He lifted his arm to examine it in the dim light from the burning fire and saw a series of three bleeding scratches. Looking down, he spotted Meowth, his claws extended. Obviously, he was the culprit.

"You should just give up now, there's no way you'll win!" he explained. "Jessie, James!" he called over his shoulder. As if on cue, James produced a bazooka like weapon out of nowhere. He aimed it briefly at Chopper before pulling the trigger, releasing a large net that surrounded the startled reindeer before retracting back toward the two.

"Chopper!" Luffy shouted. He looked around for a moment before his eyes fell on Meowth, and he quickly grabbed it by the back of his neck, "Hang on, Chopper!"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Meowth asked uncertainly. He lifted his short arms to try to scratch Luffy to get him to release him, but failed. "Wait, you're not gonna throw me are you?"

Sure enough, that was exactly what Lufy did. Meowth shouted as he flew through the air at an impossible speed at James, slamming straight into the blue haired man's chest and forcing him to release the gun.

"You idiots can't do anything right," Jessie growled as she lifted up the net holding Chopper. The reindeer struggled to escape but failed, "Give it up, little Pokemon. The next time you get out of that net, you'll be with our boss,"

"I'm not a Pokemon!" Chopper growled, "Uooh! Heavy Point!" Suddenly, he grew dramatically in size, breaking through the net with his expanded muscles and towering over Jessie and James. The trio gasped in surprise and scampered away, the action prompting Ekans, ever loyal to his owner, to release Little Ace and dart toward Chopper to protect Jessie from the possible threat. Without command, it used its poison sting attack, the needles stabbing into Chopper's arms.

"Chopper!" Luffy shouted, starting toward the group. Ekans reacted quickly, shooting the Poison Sting at Luffy this time and the rubber man launched himself into the air to avoid. Little Ace, who was now lying on the ground after being released, looked up at Luffy.

The man was trying to hard to protect this creature. He'd help! He pushed himself to his feet, a puff of smoke emerging from his nose. The flame on its tail grew dramatically and it breathed in deeply. Then, it opened its mouth, exhaling an enormous wave of fire out at Team Rocket.

Chopper returned to Brain Point and the needles fell from his arms as he stepped away from the team. Behind him, he could hear Luffy, "Gomu Gomu no…" he turned his head in time to see his captain's arms stretched far back.

As soon as the fire died down, Luffy launched his hands forward, "Bazooka!" he shouted, slamming the heels of his palms into Team Rocket. It sent them flying back and up, above the trees and into the dark sky.

The group could faintly hear something, perhaps some sort of shouting, before they disappeared into nothing more but a distant twinkle.

Chopper allowed himself to fall back at this point, shaken up by the entire situation. He'd just reunited with Luffy and now some strange group had just tried to take him away. Little Ace ran over to him, "Charmander, char, char!" he said. Chopper looked at him, surprised that he could understand.

"Uh-huh, I'm fine!" he said in response. Before he could say anything else, Leanne's voice caught their attention.

"Hey! We have to get Bulbasaur to a Pokemon Center – he's been poisoned and I don't have an Antidote!" She said worriedly. Chopper's eyes widened and he jumped to his feet, suddenly in doctor mode, and ran toward Leanne.

"Little Ace, that was so awesome!" Luffy said, startling Little Ace as he scooped the Pokemon into his arms and held him at arm's length, "So you can shoot fire! You really _are_ like my brother! Cool!"

"Char!" Little Ace said proudly. Luffy set him down and held out the Pokeball, drawing it back in.

"There' now take a rest!" he said. Then, he turned his attention to Leanne. She'd given Bulbasaur to Chopper, who was fishing through his backpack for something. He already held a syringe in his hand, so Luffy could only assume he was looking for some kind of temporary antidote.

At last, Chopper found it – a small bottle filled with a clear liquid. He tilted it upside down and pushed the syringe into the cap, drawing the liquid into it before pressing the needle into Bulbasaur's arm and pushing in the liquid.

"I don't know if it'll work on him, I'm not familiar with the physiology of Pokemon, but if he's anything like a normal animal, it should hold off the effects and stabilize him until we find a proper doctor,"

Leanne nodded, her eyes red from holding back tears, and returned Bulbasaur to his Pokeball. "Just rest, ok?" She told it before putting it onto its clip onto her belt. "I'm sure there's a Pokemon Center Pewter City .We've just gotta find our way out of the forest,"

"Yosh!" Luffy said as Chopper shrugged on his backpack once again. "Then let's get moving!"

They doused the fire with dirt, making sure that it was completely eliminated, before continuing quickly down the path in the direction they'd been going. Once they made it to the Pokemon Center, they'd be able to rest.

* * *

**A/N:** Meh… I was very iffy about this chapter and considered changing it a few times, but in the end, I decided this was a good place to bring in Team Rocket. And of course, they need SOMETHING to go after, right? Sorry Chopper! As for their little rhyme… I just couldn't help myself… It wouldn't be Team Rocket without it! I hope you guys don't mind! Pokemon Battles are really hard…. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though! Don't forget to review!

SNE121


	6. Chapter 6

**Adventures in Kanto**

**Arrival at Pewter City**

**Healing Bulbasaur and a Trainer's Warning

* * *

**

It was difficult to see, not because of the night, but because the dense trees were covering the only source of light – the stars and the moon – Luffy, Chopper, and Leanne found it nearly possible to navigate. Chopper took the lead, in walk point, where he had the best visibility. Luffy and Leanne stayed close to the reindeer as they moved at a quick pace through the maze-like forest.

"We passed these trees already," Luffy said, looking boredly at a line of trees they passed by. Leanne looked up at him with an annoyed expression and crossed her arms.

"How can you tell?" she asked, "it all looks exactly the same,"

"That branch there," Luffy replied, pointing at a large branch that seemed to have fallen from the tree beside it, "We passed it a while ago. I remember it,"

Chopper stopped walking and looked at the branch, then frowned slightly, "I think Luffy's right," he said, "That branch is the exact same one," he turned his head to look at the two with a serious expression, "We've spent the last hour walking in a huge circle,"

Leanne suddenly shrunk to her knees with an exasperated sigh, looking up at the small patch of starry sky visible beyond the trees longingly, "We're gonna be trapped in here forever," She complained. She heard the sound of elastic stretching behind her as she lowered her head and stared at the ground, drawing pictures in the dirt with her finger as she sniffed back tears.

""Found it!" Luffy said suddenly. Leanne suddenly brightened, the tears disappearing as if they were never there, and she jumped enthusiastically to her feet.

"Really? Which way? Where?" She asked, looking around for Luffy. She looked quizzically at Chopper, who pointed upward, and Leanne tilted her head back, spotting Luffy at the top of a tree, hanging off a branch like a monkey. "Woah! How'd you get up there?" she asked.

Then, Luffy jumped, holding onto the same branch and letting it stretch and slowly propel him down. When he reached the ground, he released it and his arm snapped into place. "Rubber, remember?" he asked her, "The city's that way," he pointed off the path, "So if we go straight in that direction, eventually we'll reach it, right?"

_Why couldn't he do that earlier....? _"But it's dangerous off the path," Leanne insisted, "what if Team Rocket or a huge man-eating Pokemon attacks us?"

"We'll just fight it off," Luffy said, "Come on, let's go!" Without a care in the world, he stepped off the path into the dense trees beyond. Chopper ran after him quickly, taking two steps for every one Luffy took until he finally caught up, leaving Leanne alone on the path.

There was a loud hoot somewhere nearby and Leanne squealed in fright and quickly ran after them, "Hey, don't leave me here alone! Luffy! Chopper!" she called, frightened.

(–)

Pewter City was a large one compared to Pallet Town, with buildings made of stone bricks, giving it a monotone, bland color scheme, even with the lights illuminating it in the dark night. Luffy looked at the city with obvious excitement, Chopper was much less enthusiastic, staying extremely close to his Captain and almost hiding behind him in Brain Point. Leanne emerged behind them, covered in sticks and leaves, looking extremely tired.

She supported herself with her knees, breathing heavily and staring at the ground. "This place is awesome! Which way to the Gym?" he asked.

Leanne looked up, startled, "Luffy, the Gym Leader is probably asleep this late at night," she said. She frowned as she straightened herself, patting her clothes to get rid of the dust and sticks and leaves, then picking them out of her hair as she walked toward the boys. "Challenging them now would be rude,"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Luffy said, "I'd be a little ticked if someone woke me up to fight me," his grin never once faded as he spoke, and when he turned to Leanne, she couldn't help but smile as well, "Then which way is it to that... what did you call it?"

"Pokemon Center?" Chopper suggested, looking over his shoulder at Leanne.

"That's right," Leanne said. She paused, gazing around uncertainly, "But... I don't know which way."

"Well, it looks like we'll have to explore then," Luffy said. He couldn't see the grin on his face in the darkness, but could hear it in his voice, even as he started down the street."Shishishishi, this is gonna be so cool! I've never been in a city like this before! Do they have those phone things like in Viridian City?"

"Uh... most likely," Leanne replied. She examined the buildings on either side of her. They were on the outskirts of town, so they were houses, which meant that any stores or centers were in the middle of the city, the Gym included. She heaved a tired sigh and walked after Luffy slowly.

In front of her, Chopper stopped, turning his head to look at her. She was dragging her feet, her eyes half closed. Obviously, the young girl wasn't used to walking around, or even being awake at this hour. Chopper himself was tired, but he had to press on. That Pokemon had to be cured, and the only way to do that was to find the Pokemon Center.

He turned and walked back to Leanne as the girl rubbed her heavy eyes and when she looked up, he was in Walk Point, his dark eyes looking at her from beneath his pink hat. She looked at him, confused, and then he knelt down in front of her. "Get on," he said gently, "We'll move much faster if I carry you,"

Leanne hesitated, then after a moments consideration, she complied, crawling onto the reindeer's back and wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. Chopper walked toward Luffy, who'd stopped to wait halfway down the street, and by the time he reached his captain, Leanne was fast asleep.

(–)

"I think this is it," Chopper said, stopping before a large, multi-level building with a pinkish red roof and a large 'P' written over the stencil-like shape of a Pokemon. Luffy looked through the large windows that the first level was composed of, gazing at the lobby within, where at the counter, a pink-haired nurse stood as a series of large pink creatures danced busily around.

Luffy and Chopper walked toward the door, startled when it slid open to allow them in. The two stared at it in awe, their eyes sparkling. "Cool!" They said simultaneously. They stepped back and it slid closed, then stepped forward again and it opened. The played this game for a few seconds, marveling at the technology.

Until of course the kind-looking, pink haired nurse approached. "Good evening," she said to Luffy, "Welcome to the Pewter City Pokemon Center, open twenty-four hours a day. What can I help you with?" she asked.

Luffy and Chopper stopped playing immediately and put an attempt of a much more serious face, "Our friend's Pokemon is hurt," Luffy said. "Is this the right place to fix it?"

"It is," Joy said with a nod, "Please, come in. You must all be very tired." She stepped aside, allowing them to enter. Chopper and Luffy walked through the sliding glass door. Now that they were inside, the could see more. On the far wall there was a line of those computer phones, waiting on standby for a call to be made. On the opposite end of the room, there was a waiting area, composed of comfortable looking couches and sofas. Sleeping on one was a figure wearing a hooded sweater.

Chopper and Luffy walked toward there first, putting the young girl on the couch before turning back to the nurse, who'd followed them. She knelt down before Chopper, "This is her Pokemon, right?" she asked.

Chopper's brow furrowed and he shook his head vigorously as he stepped back, changing back to his Brain Point form. "I'm not a Pokemon!" he said vehemently. Nurse Joy jumped back, startled by the sudden transformation. Chopper ignored the reaction and instead took the Pokeball containing Bulbasaur from the clip on Leanne's belt, handing it to the nurse. "This is the patient. He's poisoned. I've stabilized him, but he's not cured,"

"Hey, cotton-candy lady," Luffy said, referencing her bright pink hair, "Do you think you can check up on mine too?" he handed her the three Pokeballs on his belt. His Eevee would be fine, though Little Ace and Pidgy had battled, and he wanted to be sure they were alright.

"Of course, "Nurse Joy said, taking the miniaturized Pokeballs. She turned to one of the pink pokemon and called, "Chansey," and it ran up to her.

"Chansey!" it said cheerfully. Luffy and Chopper noticed for the first time that it was wearing a white cap with a red cross on it. In a small pouch on its belly, there was an egg. Chansey looked at Nurse Joy, waiting.

"Take these to get them checked, please," she said, giving her Luffy's Pokeballs. Chansey nodded enthusiastically and carefully, but quickly dashed away. Joy looked back at Luffy and Chopper, "I'll take this one here to get the antidote. He'll be just fine, I promise," she announced. Then, she turned on her heel and disappeared into a room.

Luffy took a seat on one of the sofa's across from Leanne, and Chopper sat beside him. "Hey, Luffy?" Chopper asked.

Luffy acknowledged him with a glance to the side and a small grunt, "How long do you think we'll be here? In this place?"

Luffy didn't even consider the question, "Dunno," he decided.

"You think we'll ever make it back home?"

"Dunno,"

Chopper frowned, unhappy with the answers. He was almost afraid to ask his next question, "Do you think... that the others are ok?"

Now, Luffy grinned, "Yup," he said cheerfully. "You haven't been with us very long, so you don't really know how strong they are. Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, and Vivi can take care of themselves. They'll be fine,"

Chopper seemed reassured by this, as he smiled contentedly and nodded. He was about to lay down and try to go to sleep when suddenly, another Chansey approached him, looking at him with her usual cheerful expression. Chopper blinked, staring at it. "Uhm... hello?" he tried.

"Chansey!" Chansey suddenly declared, reaching into her pouch and offering Chopper the egg, "Chansey, Chan!"

"For me?" Chopper asked. Chansey nodded and Chopper reached out with his hooves and took it. "Wow, thanks!"

Another Chansey approached, this one before the staring Luffy, and held out her own egg, "Chansey!" she said cheerfully.

"Wow, really?" Luffy asked, "Thanks a ton! I'm starving!" he took the egg, a bit disappointed to find that it wasn't cooked. He frowned.

"She says that these eggs are really nutritious when they're cooked," Chopper said. Luffy looked at the egg, then at the Chansey.

"Let's wait for Sanji to cook these," he decided. "But do you guys have any other food? Like meat?"

"Chansey!" Chansey replied. "Chansey, chanse, chansey!"

"There's a diner that will open with the sun wakes up. The food there is cheap according to other trainers, and it's good," Chopper translated.

"Yosh! Then we'll have to go there then!" he declared. He gave the egg to Chopper, who packed it carefully away in his backpack. "But... what exactly are these things...?" he continued, taking out his Pokedex and pointing it at the Chansey.

"CHANSEY: THE EGG POKEMON." The computerized voice began. "A RARE AND ELUSIVE POKEMON THAT IS SAID TO BRING HAPPINESS TO THOSE WHO MANAGE TO GET IT. IT LAYS SEVERAL EGGS A DAY AND WON'T SHARE THEM WITH THOSE WHO HAVE EVIL IN THEIR HEARTS."

"Evil in their hearts?" Chopper repeated, a bit surprised. Suddenly, he grinned. "Bastard! Implying I have a pure heart doesn't make me happy!" he said to the Chansey, while dancing rather happily. Luffy, meanwhile, laughed. The noise of the two, as well as the now laughing Chansey's, woke Leanne from her sleep and groggily, the young girl sat up on her makeshift sofa bed.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking around. When she spotted Chansey, she brightened up, "Oh! A Pokemon Center! Did they take Bulbasaur?" She asked eagerly.

"Yep, sure did," Luffy replied. "Cotton Candy lady says that he'll be okay. When the sun comes up, we're gonna go get food!"

"What a relief," Leanne said, leaning back as the Chanseys shuffled away to return to their business. "And then once he's better, we can go battle the Gym Leader."

"You guys are going to take on Brock?" The sleeping figure suddenly asked. He was looking at Luffy and the others from beyond the hood of his sweater, his eyes shadowed. "I don't know if that's such a good idea,"

Luffy gazed at the man, his smile fading. "Chopper asked curiously.

"That guy's one of the few serious Pokemon trainers out there," he said, "His rock type Pokemon are really strong, and pretty dangerous. What have you got to battle him with?"

"Charmander and Eevee," Luffy replied. The figure started laughing.

"Bulbasaur,"

"Boy, you really started off bad, huh?" he asked, "Fire, Grass, and normal types won't stand a chance. You'd better evolve that Eevee into a Vaporeon as soon as you can, because I can guarantee that they won't beat his Pokemon,"

"What's a Vaporeon?" Chopper asked.

"A water type Pokemon," Leanne answered, "Water Types are strong against Rock Types. I forgot that Rock was Brock's specialty..."

"I went in there with a Pikachu and a Pidgey," the hooded figure continued, removing his hood to reveal short blond hair and blue eyes. He was only a few years younger than Chopper. "And he completely pulverized them. I've been here all evening and they're still in there,"

"I've never met a Trainer that serious about battling," the boy continued, "It's like he doesn't care about anything except his own Pokemon and winning. Leanne frowned hesitantly, obviously in doubt of her own abilities now.

"We'll win," Luffy said confidently, crossing his arms behind his head and comfortably leaning back.

"How can you be so sure?" The boy asked.

Luffy grinned, "Just am," he said simply. The boy smiled slightly and stood up, heading toward the counter.

"Well, I wish you both luck then," he said, then, a Chansey led him down the hallway, probably to check his Pokemon.

Leanne and Chopper watched after him, obviously a bit concerned about the outcome of the coming battle.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for taking like... three months to update. I lost inspiration for this story for a while, and I found myself staring at it and thought 'I have to finish this'. So Now, I'm gonna get back into it. Not much happened in this chapter, but coming up is the epic battle between Brock and Luffy! Now, I have a quick question for you guys. I can either keep Leanne in for the entire length of the story, as a travelling partner to the Strawhats, or I can get rid of her to go on her own adventure and have them meet every so often. (She's trying to get all the gym badges, just like Luffy, which means I'll to have both of them battle and the story will take much longer). So, tell me what you guys think and I'll go with the popular demand! Thanks for your patience! Let me know what you all think!

**SeeNoEvil121**


	7. Chapter 7

**Adventures in Kanto**

**Pewter City Gym**

**Luffy Vs. the Rock-Solid Pokemon Trainer Part 1

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Pokemon or One Piece.

* * *

Leanne couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she looked down at her young Bulbasaur, eating from a bowl on the floor happily. Little Ace, Eevee, and Pidgy were near him, eating from their own bowls, all seeming happy to see the now healed Pokemon.

The diner in which they sat was most definitely good and thankfully, it really _was_ cheap as the Chansey's had said. Though, prices wouldn't have stopped Luffy from eating all he wanted anyway. Little Ace watched his trainer tentatively, mimicking his eating habits and as a result choking on his food.

"Little Ace, don't eat so fast!" Leanne said when Luffy began laughing. The Charmander coughed up the food, sticking out his tongue in distaste, then continued eating, much slower.

"So, are you really not going to battle, Leanne?" Chopper asked curiously. Leanne shook her head in confirmation.

"Nope. Nurse Joy said that I shouldn't and I agree with her," she looked back down at Bulbasaur, who was now looking up at her, "Bulbasaur isn't ready, and besides, he still needs time to rest. I don't want to push him,"

"Can't you go to another Gym even if you don't beat Brock?" Luffy asked nonchalantly. Leanne thought about this for a few moments.

"I really don't know," she admitted, "but it wouldn't be smart. The Gym Leaders all get stronger and stronger with each town you go to. Besides. A lot of times, Pokemon won't listen if you don't show them your strength with a Gym Badge." She patted her Bulbasaur's head, "I would hate for Bulbasaur to be like that,"

"Bulba, bulb!" Bulbasaur protested angrily, causing a laugh from Leanne.

"I know, I know, you'd never disobey me, right, Bulby?" she asked cheerfully, "But still. I'd rather do this the right way."

Luffy finished eating his food and stood up, yawning and stretching. "Well, there's no time to lose, is there?" Luffy asked aloud as he reached for the Pokeballs for Little Ace and Eevee. He pulled them back into their balls and tossed the third to Chopper, "I'm going on ahead, ok? I wanna see what this Brock guy has to offer,"

"Ok," Leanne said with a nod, "We'll catch up! Good luck, Luffy!" she said.

"You can do it, Luffy!" Chopper agreed. Luffy looked at them with his usual wide grin.

"Of course I can," he said cheerfully, "The King of the Pirates won't let something like this take him down! Yosh! Let's go!" he shouted, more to himself and his Pokemon then anyone else. Then, with his arms raised high in confidence, he ran out the door and down the street.

(–)

The gym was not what Luffy expected, though he wasn't certain what _exactly_ he was expecting. However, he was able to recognize it the minute he saw it. It was definitely hard to miss. The entire structure seemed to be composed of solid rock, with two wooden double-doors in the front and wooden support beams all along the ends of the structure. There was no grass within the stone barrier surrounding the entrance, just rock.

Luffy walked straight up the wood doors, looking up at the word 'GYM' carved in capital letters into the large rock above it. He reached for the door handle and pushed it open.

He was greeted by the sight of a large room, rocks surrounding the area, and in the very center was what looked like an enormous boxing ring. There was a stadium-like setting surrounding it, and off to one side was what looked like a large mirror, which looked quite out of place amongst all the rocks. Luffy walked straight up to the boxing ring, climbing into it and looking around curiously.

He raised his fists and punched a few times, playfully, weaving left and right as if dodging strikes coming back. His playing stopped, however, when he heard a voice behind him. "Here to challenge Brock?" it asked.

Luffy turned around, staring at a young man who looked right back at him from the other side of the boxing ring. He wore a gray shirt, but his muscles were evident behind it, and dark brown pants. His hair was brown and spiked up, his eyes the same color, "Brock doesn't fight weaklings,"

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not weak," Luffy countered innocently, "So are you Brock? You know, it's weird to talk about yourself in the third person,"

"I'm not Brock," the young man interrupted, "Think of me as your preliminary match. If you can defeat me, then you can fight the Gym Leader. Sound fair?"

"Sure," Luffy decided.

"One Pokemon each. You've got one chance. Fail and you leave and don't come back. Brock doesn't have time to waste on losers,"

He reached for a Pokeball and tossed it into the air, releasing a yellowish mouse-like Pokemon that vaguely reminded Luffy of Usopp. It looked like some sort of armadillo, the pattern on its skin not unlike Usopp's favorite bandana. Its underside, was tan, while its back was covered in a thick yellow shell-like skin. Luffy curiously took out his Pokedex.

"SANDSHREW: THE MOUSE POKEMON. SANDSHREW HAS A VERY DRY HIDE THAT IS EXTREMELY TOUGH. THE POKEMON CAN ROLL INTO A BALL THAT REPELS ANY ATTACK. AT NIGHT, IT BURROWS INTO THE DESERT SAND TO SLEEP."

"Select your Pokemon!" The gym leader ordered. Luffy frowned slightly, but didn't respond. Instead, he reached into his pocket and took out a Pokeball.

"I pick Little Ace!" Luffy decided. The Charmander emerged from his Pokeball with his usual cheerful smile, then examined his surroundings. He turned in confusion to look at Luffy.

"Charmander, char?" he asked.

"It's a Pokemon Gym," Luffy explained, as if he could understand the creature, "WE've gotta beat this guy to fight that Rock guy. You ready for this?"

"Char!" Little Ace said with a determined nod, turning to face Sandshrew. The once cute nature of the armadillo-like Pokemon turned instantly hostile at the sight of an enemy and it began to curl up, growling slightly.

"The opponent goes first," The trainer declared. "Make your move,"

Luffy nodded, "Alright, Little Ace, start with Scratch!" he decided. Little Ace ran forward, his claws seeming to glow, and when he was within range of the opposing Pokemon, he slashed at it.

"Sandshrew, curl up into a ball!" its trainer ordered. Sandshrew did as it was told, curling up into a tight ball to protect itself, leaving only its rough exterior open. Little Ace's claws scratched it, leaving no more then a slight thin line in its strong armor. He blinked, confused.

"Now, roll out into a Tackle attack!" the trainer demanded. Sandshrew rolled backward to the end of the ring, then forward toward Little Ace, slamming into the Charmander and knocking him away to the side of the ring. After the attack, it uncurled, its eyes hard.

"Now, show 'im how a _real _Scratch attack is done!"

"San!" Sandshrew said with a nod. It rolled toward Little Ace and when within range, unrolled.

"Little Ace, dodge it!" Luffy ordered. Little Ace nodded and managed to move aside in time to avoid the powerful strike. "Scratch!"

Little Ace tried again, and again, Sandshrew rolled up into the ball. Little Ace jumped back this time, staring at the ball, trying to figure out how to open it. It was Luffy who made the decision. _He looks like a piece of corn... and corn pops when Sanji cooks it. Maybe..._

"Little Ace: Ember attack!" he shouted. "Don't stop until that Sandshrew opens up!"

And so Little Ace complied, breathing in deep. The flame on his tail expanded, and then he opened his snout, releasing a jet of fire at the Sandshrew's protective shell. He didn't stop, as Luffy ordered, until the Pokemon, overheating under the flame, opened up, the fire burning its sensitive underside. "Now, Scratch again!" Luffy decided.

"Char!" Little Ace declared, scratching at Sandshrew's obvious weak point. Sandshrew was knocked back by the strike, to the other end of the ring beside his trainer, burnt and cut from the attack. The trainer stared at Sandshrew, completely shocked.

It was at that moment that the group heard clapping echoing around the empty room. Luffy looked around, his eyes eventually falling to where the mirrors were, where he spotted a brown haired man standing, his eyes so small, they appeared to be shut. He wore a dark green shirt, obviously muscular as well, and brown pants with an orange vest. His arms were crossed as he stopped clapping. "I watched the whole battle from my observation room. I've gotta say, you figured out Sandshrew's weakness faster then any trainer I've seen," he decided, walking toward the ring as the trainer from before retrieved his Pokemon. "Definitely surprised me,"

"Are you Brock?" Luffy asked, looking at the young man that now climbed into the ring. He was at most one year younger than Luffy with a serious looking expression on his face. The trainer from before backed out, but Luffy paid him no attention. All his focus was on the young man before him.

"That's right," he said, "I'm an expert with Rock Type Pokemon, it's not easy to defeat my rock-hard defense. You beat my assistant, but can you beat me?" He raised two miniaturized Pokeballs, holding them between his fingers. Luffy stared at them briefly, then down at Little Ace.

"Of course," he said confidently.

Brock tossed one Pokeball into his free hand and pocketed the other, allowing the first to expand to its full size, "Then prepare yourself for an intense battle. Two Pokemon each. If you lose, come back in fifty years when you've got enough experience to beat me. Geodude, go!"

He tossed the Pokeball, releasing what looked like a large round rock with arms and eyes and a mouth, floating in the air. Luffy took a moment to inspect his Pokedex.

"GEODUDE: THE ROCK POKEMON. GEODUDE HAS INCREDIBLY HIGH DEFENSIVE POWER, MAKING IT VIRTUALLY RESISTANT TO ANY PHYSICAL ATTACKS."

"Is that your Pokemon choice?" Brock asked, gesturing to the still released Charmander. Luffy nodded. Very well – the challenger makes the first move," he said.

Luffy didn't even consider, "Little Ace, use Ember!" he said. Little Ace once again took a deep intake of air, his nostrils steaming, and blew the flame out of his mouth toward Geodude. The rock Pokemon didn't even try to dodge, or couldn't seem to, Luffy wasn't sure. But he grinned triumphantly when the flames engulfed it.

His grin quickly faded when the attack disappeared, revealing the Geodude unharmed save for the now reddish glow his body possessed. "Geodude, tackle attack!" Brock ordered.

Geodude floated forward with speed that was surprising for any sort of rock and crashed into the still startled Little Ace, who was knocked back by the blow, "Now, ready up for another attack with Defense Curl!"

Geodude backed away, his body glowing briefly, and Little Ace charged forward. "Scratch attack!" Luffy demanded. Little Ace reeled back his arm and then scratched at the Geodude, leaving only a small scuff mark – but it was still damage.

"Geodude, tackle!" Brock called.

"Dodge it, Little Ace!" Luffy countered

As Geodude charged forward, Little Ace managed to roll to the side, barely avoiding the blow, "Get him from behind with that Ember attack!" Luffy said.

Little Ace didn't hesitate to shoot the wave of flames at Geodude, however, the angle from which they were shot didn't seem to matter, as the effect was the same. The Pokemon, without command from Brock, charged Little Ace, tackling him away and back to the Strawhat.

Luffy gritted his teeth, frustrated, and Little Ace puffed smoke out of his nose as he started to his feet. _Little Ace's fire doesn't do anything to this rock thing..._ Luffy thought to himself. _And Little Ace is just going to keep getting hurt if we don't find a way to beat it._ He stared at the Geodude, his jaw clenched. Suddenly, a red light engulfed Geodude, and it returned to the Pokeball in Brock's hand.

"You should just give up," Brock suddenly said, and at that moment, Little Ace's struggle failed, and he fell once again, breathing heavily."You don't stand a chance of winning with such a mediocre Pokemon. It was stupid of you to even come in here when you're not nearly prepared enough to fight a Gym Leader. Come back when you're not so weak,"

Luffy was beside his Charmander in an instant, lifting the creature slightly to rest in his lap. He tried to wake him with a light shake, to which Little Ace managed to open his eyes slightly, then close again. Luffy's hands closed into tight fists as Brock began to turn away, and before the gym leader could take more then a few steps, he shouted, "Wait a minute!"

Brock stopped, looking at Luffy over his shoulder, waiting. Luffy, never one to be at a loss for words, spoke, "This isn't over yet," He returned Little Ace to his Pokeball and pulled a different one. _I've gotta beat this guy if I want to have any chance of getting back to the Grand Line._ He thought to himself, looking at the red and white ball in his hand. _Can you do this, Eevee?_ "I've got one more Pokemon here." he tossed the ball out, releasing the small, innocent, fox-like Pokemon into the field.

Brock stared at it for a second before shaking his head, "You're fighting a losing battle, kid," he said with a sigh. Still, he turned to face Luffy again, grinning, and reached into the pocket of his coat. "But I like your spirit! Alright then, let's see. If your little Eevee can beat my Geodude, then I'll give you the Boulder Badge without facing Onix." He extracted his hand, showing the gray, octagonal badge.

"Yosh," Luffy said, grinning once again. To Eevee, he said, "You can do this, Eevee. Let's show them how strong you are, ok?"

Eevee smiled rather cutely and nodded, her long ears twitching. She looked back at Brock as the gym leader released Geodude once again – the Pokemon had hardly a scratch on it.

"Round two: Start," Brock said.

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long. I've had a bit of trouble figuring out how to write it... not very fulfilling after such a long wait if you ask me, but writers block has been a problem for quite a few of my stories here. Again, I'll tell you that I rely on Wiki's for character personalities, because it's been years since I watched Pokemon... so I wrote Brock based on that. Thanks, my readers, for your patience though! Don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Adventures in Kanto**

**Pewter City Gym**

**Luffy Vs. the Rock-Solid Pokemon Trainer Part 2 – A Rival is Made!

* * *

**

"_If your little Eevee can beat my Geodude, then I'll give you the Boulder Badge without facing Onix." _

Luffy stared at the badge Brock displayed – it was so simple, an gray octogon that looked much too small for Brock's large callused hands. Part of him wanted to stretch his arm across the arena to snatch it and run like a true pirate, bu he reminded himself that his was a necessary competition. If he just stole the badges, then he'd never encounter that Pokemon – what was it called? Palkia?

Brock put the badge back into the pocket of his vest and pointed his finger at Eevee, "Geodude!" he said firmly, "Go! Use Tackle attack and take down that Eevee!" Geodude seemed to raise its extended fists higher as it flew toward Eevee at full speed.

"Eevee! Dodge it!" Luffy shouted immediately. However, Eevee wasn't quite fast enough. The rock Pokemon slammed into her head on, sending her sprawling back with a startled cry.

"Don't let up, Geodude!" Brock continued, "Keep going until you defeat it!"

"Geodude!" Geodude responded. It chased after the fallen Eevee, hitting it again and this time throwing it in the other direction. Eevee struggled to regain her footing as the Geodude hit her again and again, ever once letting up even after she was unable to rise.

"Enough," Brock called, raising a hand. Geodude returned to his own side of the arena and Brock observed the fallen Pokemon in the center skeptically. The bruised Eevee wasn't moving. "I think this is a match," Brock decided, "It was a worthy effort, but Eevee's are weak. You didn't stand-"

"Shut up!" Luffy shouted immediately. Brock's eyes widened in surprise by the boy's sudden outburst and his jaw dropped. Luffy's brow was furrowed, obviously angry as he raised a rubber finger to point at Eevee, "Eevee! Get up!" he ordered, "You can do this! Just get up!"

Brocks'e eyes narrowed slightly when Eevee's ear twitched and Luffy grinned proudly, "Don't talk down on my Nakama before you know their strength," he said to Brock. Narrowed eyes widened as Eevee began to rise to her feet, her small legs shaking under the strain of even her own light body weight. She was breathless, but determined.

"Eevee!" she said to Geodude. The rock Pokemon scowled deeper then usual, obviously irritated, but waited patiently for an order from Brock. The Gym Leader himself seemed irritated now as he clenched a fist and pointed again at Eevee.

"Geodude! Do it right this time! Make sure she _can't_ get up!" Brock ordered. Geodude noded and flew forward once again, prepared to slam its rock hard body into Eevee's more fragile, soft one.

"Eevee," Luffy said to the little fox Pokemon. Eevee looked obediently up at her owner curiously, her ears twitching slightly at the mention of her name, "I want you to use your strongest attack against this guy, ok? We've gotta take it down and win that badge!" He pointed to Geodude and Eevee turned her gaze to the opposing team.

Her determination seemed to intensify as she nodded with a powerful, "Eevee!" She braced herself, lowering into a slight crouch as a white glow outlined her small body. Then, with surprising speed, she ran straight at the oncoming Geodude.

"No way..." Brock muttered in disbelief as he watched the Evolution Pokemon's rapid movement toward his Geodude. "Such a small Pokemon knows Take Down? So she must be higher leveled then I thought..." He cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice as he shouted to his Pokemon, "Geodude! Don't let her hit you!"

Geodude heard the order and tried to stop his own assault on Eevee to attempt to dodge but failed, his own momentum pushing him forward even as he attempted to readjust his course. Eevee hit him head on, sending him spinning away. But she didn't let up there. She jumped after him, hitting him again and sending him to the right, then to the left with another take down tackle before finally stopping, landing elegantly on her feet as the Geodude crashed into the floor, his body embedding into the hard rock surface. He attempted to pull himself out, but weakened by his fight with Little Ace, he found that he didn't have the strength and instead collapsed.

The glow surrounding Eevee faded and Luffy, though surprised by the sudden display of strength, pumped a fist into the air proudly, "Yahoo! Way to go, Eevee! I knew you could do it!" he exclaimed. Eevee turned to Luffy, then ran toward him, jumping into his arms excitedly.

Brock held out a Pokeball, "Guess two of them is too much for you, huh, Geodude?" he asked with a frown, "Good attempt, but looks like you'll need to get stronger." He looked toward Luffy and Eevee, the boy hugging the Pokemon tightly and Eevee nuzzling her head against his face. _But that Eevee was surprisingly strong..._

He walked toward Luffy and Eevee and as soon as he was a few feet away, the two stopped their celebration and Eevee jumped out of Luffy's arms to sit beside him. "That Eevee," Brock said cautiously, "Where did you get her?"

"Eevee?" Luffy asked, kneeling down and patting Eevee's head, "Some Moss-head gave her to me. I knew she was cool, but I didn't know she was this cool, shishishi!"

_Moss Head...?_Brock asked, confused. "Oh, you mean Bill," he recalled.

"Yeah, that's right!" Luffy said. He stood up, pressing a hand to his Strawhat and standing tall as he looked at Brock, "So? Do I get the badge thing?"

Brock heaved a sigh and reached into his vest pocket, taking out the octoganal badge and holding it out to Luffy. The older teen held out his hand and Brock dropped the badge into it, explaining as Luffy examanined it, "That Boulder Badge is a symbol that you defeated the Pewter City Gym Leader fair and square," he said, "And it'll make your Pokemon respect you. Keep in mind that if you don't win Gym Battles, at a certain point, your Pokemon may not listen to you, so you've gotta keep winning these badges if you want them to have any respect for you,"

"Yosh, I understand," Luffy said with a nod, absently putting the badge into the pocket of his blue shorts, "Thanks, Spiky-hair! Now I'm one step closer to getting my friends and I home! I can't wait to tell Chopper!" he said, nearly bursting with excitement. He returned Eevee to her Pokeball and turned away, "See ya, Spiky!"

"My name's Brock!" the gym-leader called after the older teen running out of the Gym. With a sigh, he shook his head, self-consciously pressing a hand to his hair, "Is it... really that spiky?" he found himself wondering.

(–)

"Are you serious?" Leanne asked in obvious amazement at the sight of the gray octagonal badge between Luffy's thumb and index finger. The young man was sitting on the grass outside the Pokemon Center with his legs crossed, enjoying a piece of meat that Leanne had managed to retrieve for him after his Pokemon had been fully healed. "Your new Eevee _really_ beat Brock? With what attack? How?"

Luffy's grin spanned from ear to ear, splitting his face in two, "I think Spiky-hair Brock called it Take Down or something, but either way it was really cool! Just goes to show you how strong my friends are!" he said proudly. He pinned the badge to the front of his shirt, displaying it for all to see as a sign of his strength.

"Take Down... that's an incredibly advanced attack! To think Eevee knows something like that..."

"Totally awesome, right?" Luffy asked, taking a huge bite out of the meat before him. He stuffed the rest into his mouth before standing up and dusting himself off. Chopper seemed confused by Leanne's shock, his brow furrowing as he tilted his head to one side.

"I don't understand. What's the big surprise?" Chopper asked her, "I know she's small and everything, but is it really such a big deal?"

"Well, not really," Leanne said, "It's just, I never expected Bill the Pokemaniac to give some newbie like him a trained high-level Eevee. That little girl is probably stronger then Little Ace," she explained. Chopper thought she seemed a bit insecure about it all. Or was she jealous?

"So, where do we have to go to get the next badge thing?" Luffy asked Leanne. The younger girl looked up at him as if seeing him for the first time before she shook her head and rummaged through her backpack.

"Not we," She said briskly. She extracted a folded map from a pocket in the backpack and held it out to Luffy, "You're gonna want to go through Mount Moon. The mountain is impossibly dangerous to climb, so the only way to get through and out is to go through the caves. The other side opens near Cerulean City, where you'll meet Misty: the next Gym Leader,"

"Wait, you're not coming with us?" Chopper asked with a hint of panic in his voice. Neither he nor Luffy were familiar with this world and already, Luffy had a horrible sense of direction. Chopper could navigate with his nose, but how was he supposed to do that when he had no clue what he was sniffing for?

"I'm not going anywhere until I get that badge too," Leanne said, pointing at the badge pinned to Luffy's chest, "But my Bulbasaur isn't ready to face Brock's Pokemon. I'm gonna hang out here and train for a little bit." She looked up at Luffy confidently with a smile not unlike his, "But next time we meet, Luffy, will be the Pokemon League. Then we'll see who's got the stronger Pokemon. From this day forth, we're rivals, okay?" She asked, holding out his hand.

Luffy looked at her seriously for a moment, obviously unhappy about separating, however, that frown flipped in to a smile as he slapped his hand into the younger girl's grasping it firmly. "Yosh, rivals it is, then," he decided. For a moment, the two stared at each other with mutual understanding, that one day, either Leanne of Luffy would win the Pokemon League, and then, Luffy released her hand and turned on his heel to walk down the street.

"Let's go, Chopper," he said over his shoulder, opening up the map and gazing at it. Chopper hesitated, watching Leanne cautiously for a moment, then with a quiet 'goodbye' he turned and trotted after Luffy.

When he'd caught up to his captain, he steadied his stride to a liesurly walk to match Luffy's, looking over his shoulder at the waving Leanne as he asked, "Are you sure it's ok to leave her? She's really young..."

"It's her decision not to come," Luffy said simply, tilting the map sideways, then upside down, then turning his head upside down in an attempt to decipher it, "She'll be fine. She has her friends to help her and I know that they're strong enough to protect her." His face contorted into a frustrated pout as he twisted his head rightside up again, holding the map at arms length even as he walked. "If only Nami were here, she'd understand it..." he said.

"Let me see," Chopper said. He climbed onto Luffy's shoulders, looking over his head at the large map. It was simple enough, though maybe a bit too simple. He looked at the compass rose in the bottom corner, then looked up at the sky to check the position of the sun. It was setting in the west directly behind them. He looked back at the map, then nodded, "Well, we're going the right direction," he said, "According to this, there should be a path just outside the city. If we follow that, we'll reach this Mount Moon place in no time!"

Luffy folded the map messily and handed it back to Chopper, who put it in an easily accessible pocket in his blue backpack. "Yosh," Luffy said, raising his arms into the air to stretch, "Then let's hurry up! The sooner we find our Nakama and get these badges, the sooner we can get back to the Grand Line!" Without warning, he started to run, and Chopper nearly fell from his perch atop his shoulders. The little reindeer grabbed Luffy's head tightly to regain his balance as Luffy took off toward Mount Moon.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, procrastination. Sorry for the really late update guys! Now, I had a majority vote to kick Leanne off the island – I mean to have her separate to have her own adventure, but not to worry! It's not the last you'll see if the little girl! I'm glad you've been patient with me and are continuing to read, so make sure you remember to review with your much appreciated feedback!


End file.
